


《人鱼与海洋巫师》

by Ashili



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 杀犬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashili/pseuds/Ashili
Summary: 投骰子骰输了，群里 镜太太 点的人鱼车。原本镜太太说只要写段子，我硬要把段子写成车我没想到这个车越写越长。而且光是为了整理+弄文档+成功发出图。我就花了三个小时多。呼呼，一辆车开两天，这次算一个突破吧。
Kudos: 17





	《人鱼与海洋巫师》

深海巨蟒杀生丸X人鱼犬夜叉  
人外羞耻产乳双花双龙

烈阳高照，整个世界都宛如一个巨大的熔炉，地面被烤得焦热起皮。

一望无际的海洋在阳光下波光粼粼，在深不可测的海洋中隐藏着世界的瑰宝——人鱼。

他们是造物主的宠儿，美丽而又强大。

犬夜叉也是其中是一员，他是皇族的孩子亦是海洋最宠爱的孩子。

银色的发丝海水中浮动着，它们修长茂密并富有光泽。

金色的眸子仿佛将耀眼的太阳都收纳其中。当那对眸子望着你的时候，你就会知道犬夜叉绝非温室里的娇花——只因眸子中暗闪着野性的光芒，似罂粟，美艳却会噬人。

修长如火的宽大尾鳍在水中弧出微妙的角度，翻打出雪白的细碎泡沫，看似力道轻盈实则不然，从这因美丽的尾鳍无意扇打过而变得粉碎的巨大石块便可得知——尾鳍蕴含着无穷气力。这也是人鱼的武器。

遇难的皇家船只碎片渐渐沉至人鱼的领域。爱慕着海洋巫师的犬夜叉凭借着野兽般敏锐的直觉得知…这是让他与海洋巫师的关系更进一步的绝佳机会。

几百年前，犬夜叉降世，不老不死的神秘巫师听从着海洋的命令来到人鱼的领地，并成为犬夜叉的暗地庇护者。

若是犬夜叉没有生命危险，他便永远不会踏出那诡异的古堡半步。以至于犬夜叉两百岁的时候才见到这位默默的守护神。

那一天贪婪的人类船队发现了海之重宝——犬夜叉。他们叫嚣着要剥掉人鱼的皮熬油，为了长生吃掉他娇嫩有力的肉，剃去他光滑绚丽的鳞片拿去献给王公贵族，挖下他的眼珠子镶嵌在华贵的项链上作为流光溢彩的宝石，将剩下的器官胭脂，留下的遗骨作为最佳的珍珠粉护肤。

即使人鱼的力量再强大亦无法反抗来自人类万人一心的庞大力量…更何况犬夜叉过于年轻。

是从天而降的神明用他庞大的魔法力拯救了受到人类围捕的犬夜叉，人类的反抗宛如螳臂当车。昏迷前，狼狈不堪的犬夜叉感到他被神氏拥进温暖宽厚的胸膛，那人宽大的衣袖遮住了犬夜叉的眼睛，既而他的世界陷入一片黑暗。

神秘、强大、神圣是那时的犬夜叉对他的第一印象。

当从贝壳床苏醒时，犬夜叉看到的是金碧辉煌的寝室。关于昨日救他的巫师的记忆已经模糊不清，好似被人用魔法淡化了一般，但是，他仍然清晰的记得那人额头上清冷的玄月。

昨日深可见骨的伤口已在强悍的自愈力下回复。但这残留的淡红疤痕时时刻刻提醒着犬夜叉昨日发生的事情。

他拜见亲爱的父皇，真挚地询问着昨日救他的神明是谁，叫何名。 威严的父皇守口如瓶，但犬夜叉确实他最宠爱的孩子。最终在犬夜叉期盼的目光下告诉了犬夜叉——那人名为杀生丸，是犬夜叉的庇护者。 

从此之后，犬夜叉热衷于作死，打搅了海洋巫师冷清的生活。

而现在，犬夜叉与杀生丸只间有一种谜一样的轻纱，模糊不定，暧昧不明，如纸薄，确难以挑破，这种情况已经持续了一百多年。

而如今，皇家船支遇难，一个诡异的计划在犬夜叉心中形成。 犬夜叉飞快得向海面游去，由于他过度兴奋，尾鳍扇出一个个海底漩涡。

最后，犬夜叉浮出水面，鳞片在烈日下反射出光晕的微妙色彩。 犬夜叉看着在岸上被他救到手正在昏迷的王子，暗笑着。

…… 

最近国王老是哀声叹气，愁得头都快秃了。 为什么？只因为犬夜叉看上了人类王子，哭着闹着要和他结为伴侣。

他有些苦恼的向着海洋巫师的城堡方向看去——在他心中，犬夜叉要是能与那位阁下结为伴侣那是最好，只可惜犬夜叉眼光不好。

与此同时，杀生丸在城堡内看着魔镜中 跪着苦苦哀求要与王子结为伴侣的犬夜叉，脸色阴沉的可怕。 

海洋生物纷纷从城堡周围向四面八方逃去，强烈的求生欲迫使他们离开这——深渊中的巨兽震怒。

犬夜叉偷偷从戒备森严的皇宫溜出，潜进海底深渊危机重重的巨藻林。 今天的巨藻林一反常态，安静得诡异，犬夜叉倒是镇定自若，甚至非常开心，因为这证明他的目的得逞了。

城堡的大门自动为犬夜叉开放，犬夜叉笑的阳光明媚，好似什么都不知道的游进城堡，进入杀生丸的实验室。

“杀生丸！”

犬夜叉高兴得扑向背对着他的杀生丸，双手环搭着他的肩，艳丽的鱼尾好似无骨般一圈圈攀附在杀生丸的如黑曜石的蛇尾上。 

犬夜叉现在看似不像人鱼更像是一只妖媚的蛇。他气吐幽兰，靠着杀生丸的耳根说：

“杀生丸…你帮帮我呗，我的事我估计你已经知道了，你就帮我一下，把我的尾巴变成双腿吧。” 

说道 犬夜叉还讨好似的用尾鳍轻柔的搔着杀生丸盘在地上的尾巴。

杀生丸沉默不语，继续研制他手上的药水。 犬夜叉也不气馁，他轻巧地扭到杀生丸面前，双手环着杀生丸的脖颈，身体竖垂着他，鱼尾却依旧缠在他的蛇尾上，用尾巴重重拍去药水——犬夜叉倒是一点也不担心药水瓶会碎，因为他知道杀生丸会用魔法把它接住。

扫掉药水后还亲昵地用自己的脸蹭着杀生丸的脸撒娇道：

“你就帮帮我吧…你最宠我了，就帮我变成人类一宿，真的就一宿。我对那个人类王子一见钟情 ，我想要和他结为伴侣。”

“犬夜叉，你之前是在戏弄我的情感吗？” 杀生丸终于正眼看着犬夜叉，面色冷若冰霜，眼神如刀锥刺骨。

只见犬夜叉若无其事的凑上去亲吻杀生丸的薄唇，依偎着他的胸口，用手指画着圈圈，随后漫不经心的说：

“我可没有…我就只是刚刚好喜欢上了那个英俊的人类王子而已。”

“我是有代价的，犬夜叉你付出什么代价都愿意？” 

“当然！就算是身体也可以！”犬夜叉的语气突然强硬起来，好似在气杀生丸质疑他的决心。

杀生丸气笑了，他重重推开在他怀里的犬夜叉，随后立起盘在地上长度惊人的蛇尾，将缠在自己尾巴上的鱼尾抖落下去。 

“既然这样，就让我看看你的决心，犬 夜 叉。” 

他的暗金色圆形瞳孔猛得变为属于蛇类的细长，里头的愤怒汹涌澎湃，危机四伏。

他轻轻一挥手整个实验室以及城堡被锋利的荆棘包围，让犬夜叉无处可逃。他再将五指一缩，一把寒光四溅的长矛便出现在他的手中。 

杀生丸用魔咒给予了犬夜叉失去痛感的魔法，并把他定住。最后用魔法将犬夜叉的双手叠起。长矛穿透了犬夜叉的双手，将他牢牢钉在高大的实验台上。

“喂！杀生丸！你要做什么！”

“正如你所说的，献出你的身体，我 最 宠 爱 的 孩 子。” 

杀生丸紧紧捏着犬夜叉的下巴，犬夜叉虽然此时没有任何一点痛觉，但是却觉得自己的骨头都要被捏碎了。 

犬夜叉被杀生丸强迫地抬起头，看向杀生丸的目光有些许的恐惧，他的身体也在不断颤抖，但是他却没有丝毫退缩的神色。

在杀生丸看来，犬夜叉这是真的对那个人类王子动情了，甚至如此惧怕现在的他，如此不情愿，也愿意为之献出身体。

实则，犬夜叉身体的颤抖是因为过分的激动，惧怕的表情全部都是伪装。他爱极了现在怒火重烧的杀生丸，以至于暗藏在鳞片下的幽穴分泌出些许淫液。要不是理智尚存，他恨不得立刻用尾巴缠在杀生丸的蛇尾上。

犬夜叉此时此刻的表现无疑在火上浇油。 霎时间，杀生丸吻住了犬夜叉的嘴唇，被惊到的犬夜叉没有一点防备，任意杀生丸的舌头摧枯拉朽般撬开他的牙关，入侵他的口腔。

他们舌尖互相纠缠着，唾液交换，杀生丸搜刮过口腔的每一处地方。渐渐的犬夜叉感到一阵燥热，随着身体空气的抽离，这股燥热越烧越旺。

直到最后，杀生丸松开快要窒息的犬夜叉，随着嘴唇的离开，拉出银丝。犬夜叉表情已经开始发红，变得凌乱。

犬夜叉感受着自己身体中雄雄燃烧的欲火，大感不妙——他以前在古书上研究过杀生丸到底是什么。杀生丸是一种古老蛇种的最后一个血脉，他依稀记得，杀生丸的唾液会催情。

淫液逐渐泛滥，溢出穴口，顺着覆盖在上面鳞片边缘缓缓滴落，被淫液滑过的地方经过霞红色鳞片的折射闪烁着淫荡的光芒，衬得本就艳的鳞片更加诱惑。

杀生丸挑眉，看着呼吸不顺脸庞绯红的犬夜叉，非常顺手的掀开了犬夜叉穴口上的鳞片，顺便把位于那鳞片上面一个更巨大不同于普通鱼鳞的菱形鳞片掀开，露出犬夜叉微微精神的性器。 

“现在，讨好我吧，犬夜叉，我将会慢慢品尝你的祭品。”

犬夜叉咬咬牙，试图从被长矛上挣扎下来。结果当然不如他所愿，深深插进实验台的长矛没有一点松动迹象。

最后，他只能咬着嘴唇，颤抖的说道 “请您接受我的代价吧，杀生丸大人。”

“犬夜叉，你的诚意不够。”

杀生丸不为所动 犬夜叉快窒息了，杀生丸会这种反应真的是他的意料之外。

他从没想过愤怒的杀生丸会这般对待他。

不过也是，远古的神明容不得他人的“欺骗”，杀生丸没有杀了犬夜叉也是证明犬夜叉深受杀生丸的宠爱。

“请您…进入我的小穴。唔…哈…”

犬夜叉的脸红得发烫，他即高兴，又羞耻。这羞耻感让他想要挖个洞装起来。

在犬夜叉发出邀请之时，杀生丸立刻将性器塞进他湿滑温热的小穴，快感让犬夜叉泄出一丝呻吟。

犬夜叉的尾鳍也因快感在水中划出巨大的泡沫，不过立刻被杀生丸的蛇尾紧紧的绞住动弹不得。

这一刻杀生丸身体本能的感到一阵兴奋，被他绞住的犬夜叉现在就像个无力反抗的猎物——“绞杀” 很早之前，犬夜叉便常常不知觉地摆出蛇类寻欢的动作，好在杀生丸念着他无知。但是这一次，犬夜叉的性引诱简直露骨到了极致——用鱼尾依附着他的尾巴、用尾鳍搔扰着他、依靠着他的胸膛……以及刚刚对他的邀请。

杀生丸早就欲火难耐。饥饿以久的深渊巨蟒，在这一刻…终于开荤了。

他先是重重地拉扯了一下犬夜叉挺立娇嫩的乳头…乳头很快变得绯红。他挤压着，揉捏着，用指甲不断扣挠着乳孔，身下的犬夜叉不断轻喘。 

“唔……哈…哼…”

直至犬夜叉的乳头在他的玩弄下变得挺翘红肿，乳孔流出一滴淡淡的乳汁，衬得乳头像雨后诱色可餐的红果。

现在犬夜叉失去了痛感，又深重媚毒，身体敏感到了极致，被稍微挑逗一下乳头，性器便已经完全勃起。

忽然，杀生丸停下了手上的动作，身下的性器也一动不动磨的犬夜叉发慌。

犬夜叉无力的扭着自己被杀生丸缠住的鱼尾，他的光滑鳞片在杀生丸硬甲上不断摩擦着，他希望通过这样能排解点自己的欲火。但这无疑是宛如盐水，是越喝越渴的。

他的小穴感到无比瘙痒，仿佛有无数蚂蚁在爬行。急切的想要杀生丸用粗壮庞大的性器狠狠的为他缓解。

杀生丸看着迫切的犬夜叉满肚子的坏水正在沸腾，他必须惩罚一下这个不懂事的孩子。

于是他轻易地拔下了矛，再拂过犬夜叉被刺穿的手，犬夜叉的手便恢复了。

他松开紧缠着犬夜叉的尾，缓缓命令道：

“你不是要献出你的身体吗？ 来取悦我吧。”

犬夜叉已经被欲望逼到绝境，他立刻用鱼尾一圈又一圈的攀附在杀生丸的尾上。

“唔哈～” 

交合处紧贴着，庞大炽热的性器仅仅是进入了一个头，但是身体被微微填补的舒适感令犬夜叉发出舒叹。

他的手撑在实验台的边缘，他的鱼尾在杀生丸的蛇尾上起伏着。

“呼♥…哈～” 

在犬夜叉的不断努力下开始交合，过于庞大的肉刃一开始难以进入狭窄穴口，只能缓缓推进。 肉刃几乎是将紧致的肉壁碾开的，每碾过一寸，他便轻喘一下，分泌出无数淫液。 

苏爽感开始渐渐如潮水般腾升，一点点，一滴滴的积累。

最后那些淫液早该溢出穴口，却因为杀生丸的庞大性器与犬夜叉贴合的过于紧密而实在无法流出。 于是犬夜叉的小腹开始微微鼓起，淫液涨得犬夜叉发慌。

当杀生丸的性器勉强的完全进入狭长的小穴时，发出噗呲的水声。 其实也不是完全插入，外面还露出一小节。 

杀生丸玩味地看着在自己尾巴上自慰，只是把自己的性器插入便快要高潮的犬夜叉，恶趣味地重重顶起。 

“咿呀♥！！！” 肉棒狠狠摩擦过媚肉，将最后一点剩余的也捅进小穴。犬夜叉被突如其来的快感刺激的射出乳白的精液。

“真是淫荡呢，犬夜叉。” 

杀生丸用尾巴甩开攀附着的鱼尾，立刻再次狠狠绞住了犬夜叉。

“唔…”

失去痛感的犬夜叉感到过分的勒紧除了隐晦的苏爽没有任何一点感觉。

“噫啊！！杀…啊生丸！♥太快了”

杀生丸迅速开始他的进攻，犬夜叉软了腰，无力反抗，只能任凭性器在穴口不断进入。堵在肚子的粘稠淫液如溪水般淌下。

犬夜叉的腰因为快感而猛得触电似的抽搐着，他用前臂挡住他乱七八糟的脸，只露出他因快感而无法闭合的樱桃小嘴。

他的哀求没有任何一点作用，在杀生丸看来，只有把他肏死了他才真正的属于自己。

犬夜叉因刚射出而萎靡的性器再一次勃起。

好在杀生丸现在并没有特别猛烈的抽插，说到底他对于犬夜叉还是心存怜惜。由于性器的庞大，并未扩展的穴口实在狭窄如果野蛮的进攻恐怕将会撕裂穴口。

在对于杀生丸缓慢，对于敏感点犬夜叉吃不消的微妙速度与力道下，犬夜叉渐渐习惯了这种快感如微型电流传过自己千骨白骸的快感，铃口上也溢出点滴乳白窄

正在他又要释放之时，杀生丸用手堵了他的铃口。

“唔…让我射” 

犬夜叉难受极了，杀生丸一边缓缓肏干着他，原本紧闭的媚肉被他在犬夜叉泛滥的淫水下用性器碾开，狭窄的穴口也被他慢慢弄宽。

另一边杀生丸用手一寸寸的揉玩犬夜叉挺翘的性器，时而把玩着卵蛋。犬夜叉只感觉精液在性器快要爆炸了，已经但是杀生丸就是不让他释放。 

「这大概就是欺骗杀生丸的下场吧…」

犬夜叉有些许绝望。他后悔了，他不应该演戏。

…… 

当杀生丸将冰冷的精液射入他的幽穴时，犬夜叉早已满脸泪水。冰冷的液体灌入温热的穴，冲刷着粘稠湿滑的媚肉，给予犬夜叉远强于之前的快感。

与此同时杀生丸放开堵着他铃口的手，原本快要爆炸的性器理因爆发，此时却只能魏魏抖抖地射出乳白的精液。

忽然杀生丸紧勒犬夜叉的尾巴松开，他抽离了性器带出无数的银丝。 

穴口由于没有性器的堵挡，穴内的精液与淫液喷涌而出，像个小型喷泉。它们浇灌在犬夜叉的鱼尾上，闪闪发光，淫乱至极。

被肏到发昏的犬夜叉无力游动只能缓缓落下，杀生丸很快的用细细的蛇尾接住了犬夜叉。

他只感到杀生丸呼出温热气息洒在自己的脖颈上，酥酥麻麻，随后听见杀生丸咬牙切齿地说：

“如你所愿犬夜叉，你马上就可以变为人类去寻找你的王子了。”

话音刚落，犬夜叉的鱼尾就化作双腿。由于新生的双腿皮肤过于娇嫩，杀生丸锋利的蛇鳞缠着的肌肤马上被划出大大小小的浅浅伤口，留下鲜红的血液。 犬夜叉在心里庆幸这场欢愉终于结束了，但是杀生丸的行动告诉他…没有。

杀生丸跩过犬夜叉的手，亲吻着他。

杀生丸再轻轻一挥手，他们所处的场景就截然不同——他们来到了犬夜叉的宫殿。

犬夜叉被杀生丸放在柔软洁白的贝壳床上。 犬夜叉鲜红的血液从腿上白暂的肌肤滚落至洁白的贝壳床，在床单留下一朵朵血花，这对于杀生丸而言诱惑极了，他也曾经当过人类，而现在犬夜叉的模样刚好刺激了他当年的血性。

他抓着犬夜叉纤细的脚踝将他犬夜叉不断的拖过来。犬夜叉的挣扎对于他而言好似在挠痒，甚至可以说是毫无感觉。 

最后犬夜叉只能眼冒泪花被杀生丸拖到怀里，再次与杀生丸接吻。

虽然这一切都是犬夜叉一手安排的，但是这一切也恰恰都脱离了犬夜叉的计划。

刚刚疏解了媚毒的犬夜叉再一次身中媚毒。 刚才干净的淫穴又一次开始泛出淫液。不过这时候，犬夜叉才注意自己新生的下半身。

忽然，犬夜叉有些震惊，或许是杀生丸的恶趣味还是惩罚又或者人鱼本就没有明确性别——他多出来了一个穴，粘稠的淫液从穴口缓缓滴落。

“满意吗？我最宠爱的孩子。” 

杀生丸看似溺宠地轻柔抚摸着犬夜叉的头，口中的话语听起来温柔，但是给予犬夜叉的感觉更像是一个在暗中的巨蟒不断吐着蛇信子要将他吞入腹中。

犬夜叉有些许害怕现在陌生的杀生丸，与他相处了几百年，杀生丸一向无欲无求，如此愤怒的杀生丸他还是头一次见到。

他现在唯一能做到的就是告诉杀生丸真相，希望杀生丸在接下来的交换能对他温柔点。

犬夜叉感受着身体愈发燥热，他倚靠进杀生丸怀里蹭了蹭。杀生丸的胸膛一向是如玉般的清凉。犬夜叉紧贴着他皮肤，感受着从肌肤穿来的如雨后绿叶的温度，抚平些许燥火

两人沉默不语，杀生丸好似在等待犬夜叉的回应，又或许在等一个令他满意的交代——关于犬夜叉与人类王子。

犬夜叉紧张极了，心脏的跳动逐渐急促，扑通扑通。他深吸一口气，将脸埋进杀生丸胸膛，嗫嚅道：

“其实…我喜欢人类王子是假的，杀生丸…原谅我嘛”

平日如刺猬一般的犬夜叉此时脱下了坚硬的外壳，露出柔软的内里。

“呵，晚了，犬夜叉。”

“唔！……”犬夜叉身体一震，咬牙抑制住喘息，津液从他的嘴角流出少许。

原来，杀生丸突然以一个奇异的角度将炽热的性器插进他早已准备好的前穴。

“唔♥……哈～” 

前穴有些娇小，性器的前端光是进去便将穴口撑成一个接近圆的形状。好在有黏黏滑滑的爱液。 抽插的时候不仅会碾磨过到内里的层层媚肉榨出淫液，还会蹭过最娇嫩敏感的花蒂。很快小巧的花蒂也如同乳头一般变的挺翘红肿，只要轻轻蹭过，犬夜叉便会感到有电流从那处贯通至周围。

伴随着粗暴身下的抽插，犬夜叉蜷在杀生丸怀里一顿一顿的起伏着。他竭力抑制自己发出的呻吟，小嘴不断哈出湿热的气。

寂静的房间中除了犬夜叉隐晦急促的呼吸外还参夹着噗呲的淫荡水声。羞得犬夜叉将脸整个都埋进他的胸膛。

杀生丸仿佛故意的，虽然抽插的频率不快，但是每一次都十分有力，进入穴道深处，每抽插一下都会带出淫水，犬夜叉都会从齿间泄露出轻喘。

渐渐的，犬夜叉脸色潮红感到莫名的紧张，他慌乱用指甲挠着杀生丸的胸膛。他觉得乳头莫名瘙痒，胸口涨涨的，前穴好像也有某种液体要喷出。 杀生丸自然知晓怀中犬夜叉的为何会这样。

“噫啊！！太啊…快了！♥不要…杀生丸！”

杀生丸猛得加快身下进攻的速度，刚不久才适应原先快感的犬夜叉哪能吃消。这种突如其来如雪崩似的快感将本就快要高潮的犬夜叉推向巅峰。

精液从他的性器射出，溅到杀生丸的小腹上。他的穴壁也开始一抽一抽，紧紧绞着杀生丸的性器。心头没得由来的忐忑不安，越是紧张不安，小穴就吮得越紧。

“呜哈…嗯啊…♥”犬夜叉轻喘。

过分的紧致让杀生丸发出一声闷哼，他突然将倚靠在他怀里的犬夜叉用蛇尾缠住，如暴雨般地抽插着犬夜叉正在高潮的小穴。最后将浓稠的精液射入小穴中，灌得犬夜叉的小腹有些许鼓鼓的，而犬夜叉早已被快感刺激的失神，只能凭着身体本能呻吟着。

杀生丸看着他微微隆起的胸部与上面“成熟的红果”若有所思。他用双手轻轻地捏了一下，淡淡的乳汁便从乳头飙出，在空中划过美丽的弧度。

杀生丸抽出性器，将他倚靠在贝壳床的圆凹形边缘。

犬夜叉的大腿无力合隆，只能门户大敞。 精液从他前穴中缓缓淌出顺着大腿根流下在床上形成一个水洼。穴口随着犬夜叉的呼吸缓缓的张合。

杀生丸眼神一暗，他绕着犬夜叉盘旋，将他困于蛇尾制成的牢笼。

杀生丸用手指将犬夜叉溅到自己身上的奶水抹下，喂给了微微失神的犬夜叉。

“犬夜叉，味道怎么样？凭借着现在的你，你的‘王子’还会爱着你吗？” 杀生丸轻轻舔舐着犬夜叉圆混可爱的耳垂，嘲讽道。

犬夜叉的大脑一片混沌，他并不知道杀生丸刚才喂他何物，但是他却对杀生丸的嘲讽起了反应。

他呆滞地捧住杀生丸的脸，出乎意料的亲吻杀生丸的两面脸颊，牛头不对马嘴的回道： 

“杀生丸，本大爷最喜欢你了！”

霎时，杀生丸所有的怒气和暗藏的妒火都烟消云散。他怜惜地拥着犬夜叉，在他的额头上留下的蜻蜓点水的吻。

就在这时，犬夜叉不断的蹭着杀生丸，他整个人看起来湿漉漉的——原来犬夜叉媚毒还未解。 

“杀生丸…我好难受…我感觉身体空荡荡的…快点，拿你刚刚的东西给我…塞塞……呼” 

说着，他还在杀生丸的怀中扭一扭，摸索着杀生丸的肉棒在何处。

被犬夜叉这一挑逗，杀生丸的情欲真正的燃起。没有谁，可以在自己爱人的动情邀请下拒绝是。更何况，犬夜叉还身中媚毒。而平日克制至极的杀生丸…是一条蛇。 

看着怀中饥渴难耐的犬夜叉，杀生丸神秘莫测的微笑着，将隐藏极深的第二根性器展现了出来。

此时的犬夜叉也是初生牛犊不怕虎，看着杀生丸的两根狰狞的性器也不怕。犬夜叉的前穴不断在杀生丸的其中一根上磨蹭着，希望将它蹭进去。但是反到把第二根蹭进了后穴，将第一梗磨的水光淋淋。

“♥唔哈～”

杀生丸忽然将第一根塞进穴内，开始抽插着。 他担心初经性事的犬夜叉一时间难以吃消，只是缓缓抽插着。

犬夜叉后穴就像一个沼泽，缓缓的将性器吞入。但由于后穴还未开辟，略微干涩，而性器又过于庞大，所以进入的过程十分艰难。好在现在犬夜叉没有痛感。

前穴的情况与后穴截然相反，轻轻一插入就会如喷泉一般咕咕冒水。且轻易的就达到了最深处。但是因为后穴并没有准备好，前穴的瘙痒也无法得到疏解让犬夜叉不断的扭动着腰。

……

随着时间推移，阳光从带有华丽图案的珊瑚玻璃照进寝室，留下细碎的光斑。

犬夜叉与杀生丸位于阴暗与阳光的交接处。犬夜叉骑在杀生丸的性器上，因快感而无力的将双手环在他脖颈上，性器终于完全进入后穴。

他们的身体从未如此贴合过…

忽然……有人敲门，是仆人。

“王子殿下，您该用膳了。” 

“唔啊！♥” 犬夜叉刚想回答身下的杀生丸就开始抽动起来。

他感受到后穴和前穴的性器碾过并撑起每一个肉褶。甚至可以感受到性器之间只间隔着一层薄膜。快感…一触即发。

“王子？？王子殿下，您怎么了？！”仆人慌忙的问道。

“我……呜哈♥没事，早点…你噫啊！♥你就端到…我嗯哈…我的门口。”

满肚子坏水的杀生丸更加猛烈的抽插着犬夜叉。犬夜叉想要大声的呻吟，但是碍于仆人又无法呻吟。更可怕的是他一张口回答仆人的话时，呻吟就会不断从他口中漏出。 

“！！您真的没事吗！？我…去叫国王殿下！” 

“别……啊！♥呜哈～不要去！” 

然而热情过头的仆人并没有听到犬夜叉的拒绝。他飞快得游向国王的城堡。 

犬夜叉的眼泪霎时掉下来，他不知所措，呆若木鸡，害怕极了。

杀生丸一点点吻掉犬夜叉的泪水，安慰他道：“没关系的，你的父亲他不会过来的。”

但是犬夜叉怎么会相信呢？他只单纯的认为杀生丸在安慰他罢了。

忽然，杀生丸将犬夜叉扭过去的脸掰回来。他们四目相对，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

“犬夜叉，相信我。” 

这时候，犬夜叉才发现，杀生丸的瞳孔恢复了平日模样。目光温柔而又坚定，令犬夜叉无比安心，他突然觉得，杀生丸说的都是真的，而且就算国王真的过来了，杀生丸也有的是办法。

“杀生丸，我爱你。” 

“嗯。”

杀生丸虽然无言，但是犬夜叉知道，他也爱着自己。 

不过蛇本性淫，犬夜叉自己撩拨的恶果，他最终还是要自己吃下。 

End_


End file.
